Girl From the Past
by Cordy Says Hi
Summary: Draco had a best friend who was a girl when he was younger. After doing something indcredibly stupid, he never saw her ever again. Now, he's seventeen and there's a new girl. Will sparks fly or will tension fly?
1. Memories

**Girl From the Past**

**Written By: Cordy Says Hi**

**Prologue**

_ He couldn't stop thinking about her. Why now had he started to think about her? His childhood friend, Mikomi Lang, with her long black hair; deep brown, almond-shaped eyes; and her tomboyish personality._

_ They had been friends ever since they were little. Over time, they became best friends, other children and even parents saying that they would make the cutest couple. She softened his heart and his cold grey eyes. It was when her thirteenth birthday, everything changed. They were sitting underneath the huge Weeping Willow tree by the river, which was their special place. He handed her, her present, a simple sterling silver bracelet that she could add charms to. As she looked up in pleasure, he surprised her with a soft kiss. The friendship ended a few days later._

_ Her father was promoted from the Ministry of Magic and they had to move to __France__. Both families were very good friends and when it came to say goodbye, the two of them couldn't look each other in the face. Mikomi didn't know how to answer to such a sudden surprise on her birthday. She became quiet when she was around him and the fun slowly came to an end. They couldn't look at each other without turning away and she started to hang out with different people. He became cold, sarcastic, and could only depend on his parents and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle._

_ They never spoke to each other ever again. His mother always asked how she was doing and if he ever wrote to her. He told her he did, but that was a lie. She didn't even attempt to makeup for the past. He went to __Hogwarts_ _School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she went to __Beauxbatons_ _Academy__. They both thought they would never see each other again until that one fateful day..._   
  


**Chapter 1: Memories**

It was the beginning of the new school year. For Draco Malfoy, it was his seventh and final year going to Hogwarts along with his friends (or cronies, depending on how you looked at it), Crabbe and Goyle. Even though he depended on them, it never ceased to surprise him how they always managed to pass the exams to graduate through the years to the next level. He still took pride in being the Slytherin, pure-blood, and Malfoy which annoyed many of the Gryffindors he knew well and had grown with through the years. Especially Harry Potter. The one Gryffindor he despised and loathed the most. Along with his sidekicks, the nasty, know-it-all, mudblood, Hermione Granger, and big footed, tall, redheaded, Ron Weasley.  Draco still thought himself as Professor Snape's favourite student and smirked at the thought of it.

The past summer, his style changed a bit. Instead of slicking his white-blonde hair back all the time, he let it hang loose and sometimes how those mudblood boys wore their hair. How they shaped it with gel and had that little flip in the front. He had grown taller of course, and his voice had deepened, showing that he was finally a grown man. Muscles built in his arms and legs, but he still stayed slim. Crabbe and Goyle were still the fat, large, pigs they always were, but they could always break someone's neck no matter what.

Last Wednesday, Draco's mother received a letter from a close friend of hers, Nakaru Lang. The Lang families were all friends of the Malfoys, and Mr. and Mrs. Lang had a daughter, Mikomi. When they were younger, he and Mikomi had been the best of friends. They practically went everywhere with each other. But five years ago, when they were both thirteen, Draco had done something, that was in her opinion, incredibly stupid. No one but Mikomi knew what he did and they never spoke or saw each other again. Mr. Lang worked with his father in the Ministry of Magic, but got promoted and they were transferred to France. Draco didn't care about Mikomi. She was a girl anyways. A guy usually hung out with boys and he had become fast friends with Crabbe and Goyle. That's at least what he thought.

Mrs. Lang had written to Narcissa of the joyous news of how the family was moving back to England. Narcissa read it aloud to Mr. Malfoy and Draco in happiness in being able to see her friend again. Draco sneered when Nakaru wrote about Mikomi going to Hogwarts. She had written about how she had grown into a beautiful young lady, but was still a tomboy as always. Draco laughed inside of his cold self. He remembered how he used to tease her about her acting so tough and non-prissy like the other girls. She always got her clothes dirty and hated dresses. Most of all, if you made her mad, she'd get furious and would beat you up when she got the chance. Then suddenly he remembered how Mrs. Lang wrote about her transforming into a lady. Did she change her style? Deep inside he wanted to see her badly. He wanted to rush up, give her a hug, and take a good look and see how much she changed.

"Isn't this exciting, Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son, "You'll be getting to see Mikomi again! I remember those days when you were always seen with her. Quite the couple you two were."

"I wonder how much she has changed," Mr. Malfoy said expressionlessly, "I always found it funny how you would sometimes come home with a bruise on your arms or legs because of her punching you. All because of your teasing."

"Yes, I'm _so_ excited to see a girl I haven't spoken with in five years," Draco answered sarcastically.

"You haven't spoken to her? I thought you were exchanging owls post! At least, that's what you told me two years ago," his mother asked, disappointed that her son didn't seem to care.

"It wasn't my fault. And anyway, she probably won't recognize me. I'll be bloody surprised if she evens remember what I look like."

"What ever happened to you two?"

"Nothing.  Just stopped talking. I got Crabbe and Goyle, and she got some other friends from her own gender. About time she realized that she was a girl anyway." As he said this, the family eagle owl appeared with a letter for Lucius.

"Narcissa, Draco, I'm afraid I must leave. Important business. So, sorry," he didn't sound like it. He looked rather nervous as he got up from the large sofa in the parlor, his long white-blonde hair swaying behind him.

"Hah, important business? It's probably something to do with Lord-"

"Hush Draco. You know how we must keep that our own family secret. Now get your school things together for the train tomorrow," his mother scolded. He obeyed and quickly walked up the marble staircase of his home.

Draco got finished with his packing, tired, and bored as ever. He took a look around his room. It was large and dark. There were shades of green. His king-sized bed was messy, obviously because the servants were on their day off and that miserable Potter tricked his father into freeing their house elf, Dobby. Quite annoying he had been, but all the same, it was rather enjoyable seeing the dumb creature iron its ears or do other tortures to itself when it did something wrong. He walked over to his dresser with the large mirror _that_ talked back and it was usually quite insulting.

"You look terrible. If I hadn't known, I would have mistaken you for a filthy mudblood by the way you style your hair! Quit trying to look cool and leave me alone!"

"Bugger off!" Draco replied. He absolutely had nothing to do. As he flopped down onto his bed he took a look at the bedside dresser. Then he remembered something. He opened it up and took out a picture that was face down. He took a long good look at it. It was a picture of Mikomi and him when they were ten. She was sitting on the weeping willow's tree limb and he was on the ground. In motion, they smiled and laughed and waved as well. He wondered how much she changed since the last time they saw each other. 

September 1st had come and there Draco was at Platform 9 ¾. His father was still with his "important business" but his mother came, probably to see if the Langs were there. He saw Potter and his friends as well as the other Weasleys. All of them were despicable and filthy. Seconds later, he found Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello mates," he greeted. They gave him their usual grunts. _They're so dumb and boring, but at least they can protect me_, he thought selfishly. Suddenly, he heard his mother going crazy, or at least, he thought she was. He turned around and saw an Asian woman with a seventeen year old girl. The girl had short, bobbed, black hair; deep brown, almond-shaped eyes; and was smiling politely. She had on slightly baggy jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. She and her mother quickly walked over to Narcissa and started to talk avidly, while the girl just stood there and looked a tad bit nervous. Draco was just lost in her eyes. He was quickly wondering who she was and who the woman his mother was talking to.

"And here's Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, practically dragging her son into view for the mother and daughter, "Mikomi, you have grown so much! But I'm sure you were expecting me to say that weren't you?"

"I guess, Mrs. Malfoy," the girl answered. _Mikomi?!_ Draco thought, as it hit him hard in the head. It couldn't be. The girl he had kissed on her thirteenth birthday? It was impossible.

"Draco, what a young man you are!" the Asian woman said in amazement, "Do you remember me? Mrs. Lang? And you couldn't forget about Mikomi! Why, you two were best friends if I remember correctly," the woman also dragged her offspring into view.

"Well, you both have a lot of catching up to do, so we'll leave you alone. We'll come back in five minutes. You have to board the train you know," Mrs. Malfoy explained. The two older women left, chatting back and forth, as if there were no tomorrow. The two seventeen-year-old looked at each other in awe. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Neither one of them could believe they were looking at the same person they used to play with when they were younger.

"So," Mikomi began attempting to start a conversation, "It's been awhile hasn't it, Draco?"

"Malfoy to you," Draco snapped, "If I remember correctly, _yes_, it has been awhile.  Ever since your thirteenth birthday."

"You still hold grudges like you used to. Gosh, sorry, but I didn't kiss you. You kissed me."

"Still blaming others for your own faults again, eh?"

"You've changed a lot, looks and everything. Now it hurts to looks at you. My eyes burn too much. Though, I'm glad you lost that monkey grease that you used to plaster back your so-called hair."

"Aw, and do your eyes cry? I see you cut your hair. What, did you go and get it caught in a fan again? Or gum this time?"

"Bloody git," the girl muttered.

"Macho chick," the boy grumbled. They both looked different ways, loathing each other. The mothers came back again, amazed at the pouts and angry silence between their children.

"Well, uh, did you sort of catch up on stuff?" Mrs. Lang asked, trying to break the tension.

"Hah, I wish," Mikomi sarcastically said. With that, she turned around and started to board the train, "Bye mum! I'll miss you! Tell dad I miss and love him too!"

"Goodbye Mikomi! Have fun and learn lots okay?" the mother replied hugging her daughter. Mikomi boarded the train and waved her last goodbye.

"Well, goodbye Draco. Write to me and Father, okay? And don't get into trouble. Well, do something to that horrible mudblood, but in any case, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Narcissa said to her son. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what wouldn't you do?"

"Draco!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever.  Bye! Say bye to Dad too!" He got onto the train and tried to find the compartment Crabbe and Goyle were staying in, unfortunately, bumping into Mikomi.

"Well, if it isn't _Malfoy_," she stated, in a harsh tone.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who doesn't know what gender she is!" he shot back.

"I still can't believe I was ever friends with you, you jerk!"

"Me? I can't believe I was friends with an 'it'!" Mikomi couldn't take it anymore. She walked right up to him, and slapped him across his face.

"I hate you," she quickly walked around him and disappeared into the crowd on the Hogwarts Express. Draco was left, stunned, wide-eyed, and with a red mark on his pale cheek from where she had hit him. It was stinging terribly and in the distance, he saw a blonde girl running towards him. It was Pansy Parkinson. The girl with the pug face and who'd had a crush on him since he'd first met her. She was quite annoying for a seventeen-year-old.

"Oh Draco!  I can't believe that new girl slapped you for no good reason! You didn't do anything to her!" she exclaimed. As she touched his face, he gently pushed her away and said, "I'm fine. Leave me alone Pansy. Now's not the time I want to see you," she looked hurt but she quickly held her head high and stomped off.

For awhile, he just wandered the hall passage on the train, thinking about how dumb and rude he had been to Mikomi. Should he have really treated her like that? Of course! He was Draco Malfoy. That's how he treats all the people he hated. But, he didn't hate her. He actually kind of missed her.

As he walked, he passed a compartment with only one person inside, from what he could tell at least. He decided to go on in and finally sit down but as he quietly slid open the compartment door, he took a look at who was inside. It was Mikomi. She was staring out the window, expressionless, legs on the seat and her arms wrapped around them. Even to him, it was hard to believe he had ever known her and gotten along with her. She was nice and friendly, and he was cold and unwelcome. The stinging quickly came back to his face and he winced in pain. He suddenly remembered how she slapped him and became angry again. He was about to speak when she quickly interrupted him.

"I know you're there Drac-Malfoy," she said, "If you're here to annoy me some more, don't bother. I'm fine the way I am."

"Hmph.  You really have changed Komi."

"Komi? You used to call me that when we were younger. I'm surprised that you of all people are talking to me," she replied.

"So what?  Sadly, you're the one who knows the most about me."

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"Hah, and I can't stand looking at you."

"Good."

"Haha-wait. What?"

"I said good."

"Why?"

"So I know you won't kiss me again, like the last time. And now look! Aren't we so happy?" Mikomi replied, snidely.

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco replied, his face a slightly tinged pink.

"You wish you bloody git! I can't believe you did that anyways!"

"Why are you so steamed anyways, eh? Most girls would be even lucky to get a kiss that young."

"Oh really?  And I guess from the great Malfoy as well?" she stated, sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I was right, you are genderless."

"I assume you want me to smack you again, do you?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep saying that, you jerk?!"

"Aw, poor Mikomi is hurt now is she? And does her ex-best friend care? No!"

"I-"

"Hate you. Yes, of course, I think you've already established that!"

"Forget it. Why should I even waste my breath on an idiot like you?"

"Well, you have," Draco pointed out. Soon enough, the plump woman with the food cart came around with the usual wizard snacks and sweets.

"Would you like anything dears?" she asked politely. Mikomi shook her head in reply and said, "No thank you. Goodbye Draco," and with that, she left the compartment.


	2. Classes with the Ravenclaws

**Girl From the Past**

**Written By: Cordy Says Hi**

**Chapter 2: Classes with the Ravenclaws**

Draco sat silently in the carriage to the Hogwarts castle with Crabbe and Goyle. There was a dull silence; probably because of the cronies´ stupidity, and how they usually just grunted instead of having an actual civilized conversation. Nonetheless, Draco sat, looking outside the window, watching the pouring rain. He remembered three years ago, how the first day back had been pouring rain as well. Peeves the Poltergeist had dropped water balloons on the students, him being one of the victims. He remembered his trainers being soaked and being chilled to the bone, but he kept his pride and acted as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Do you two dolts talk at all?" he drawled, rolling his silver-gray eyes, "Sometimes I regret being friends with you two. All you do is grunt this and grunt that." Crabbe and Goyle looked rather taken back, but they quickly decided it was one of Draco's mood swings, "Guess not. Blimey, it would all be so different if I was still friends with-", he almost said _her_ name. _Mikomi_. Why did he regret not talking to that genderless freak? Was it really all his fault? No, it couldn't be. He was, of course, a Malfoy, and Malfoys never started rows unless necessary. Besides, Mikomi was a girl and was probably on her time of the month. She was a teenage girl after all. Draco thought she would at least be a bit mature and not snap all the time.   
  
That carriage rode through the entrance gates of Hogwarts and the three Slytherins stepped out. The rain was falling heavily and for the few seconds Draco was outside, his hair, shoulders, and arms were entirely soaked. As he moved his toes around inside of his trainers, he felt an uncomfortable sqush and squirt of water.   
  
All of the second years and older entered the Great Hall, where the Headmaster and the professors were already seated. As he and his fellow Slytherins sat down at their table, he looked over and saw Mikomi go somewhere with Professor McGonagall. _Probably has to figure out her bloody house_, Draco decided. Even though she only moved when she was thirteen, her parents had enrolled her into a very expensive all-witch school. He and Mikomi always kept in touch and sent little gifts every once in a while. Draco chuckled inside as he remembered how she wrote about how she had been annoyed by the other girls asking if he was her boyfriend. As he relived childhood memories, he came to the conclusion that she'd probably be in Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws were all right, but he got irritated easily at how they always thought they were smarter than everyone else. _Mikomi would fit easily in there_, he thought with a snide expression on his face.   
  
As he talked to himself, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Draco quickly came back to the real world (at least the real wizarding world) and found Pansy smiling.   
  
"Drakey! How's you cheek?" she said, as he tried to get out of her grasp, utterly repulsed. "Here, let me kiss it for you!" She leaned in closer, but luckily, he got out of her arms just in time.   
  
"My face is just fine without your vile germs making the pain worse Pansy," he replied snidely, "So, no need to bother," and he turned around back to his previous position. His stomach growled, making him realize that he was hungry.   
  
"But-but Drakey!" Pansy whined, stomping her foot, as if she was having a tantrum.   
  
"Sod off, Parkinson," he drawled.   
  
"Drakey!" The conflict was now attracting the attention of at least everyone in the Great Hall, including the professors. Once Pansy noticed, she blushed and walked back to her seat, looking hurt. When she finally stopped bothering him, Draco scanned the Ravenclaw table to see if Mikomi was there. She was and she had already found him looking for her. Both quickly looked away from each other, irritable and frustrated.   
  
As the first years filed in, Dumbledore stood up to give the start of term announcements. Draco was hoping that everything would end soon so he could eat. He anxiously looked up at the table where the professors sat. He saw the potions master and head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape, with his long, greasy, black hair and a large hooked nose. He was staring down the person who sat next to him, who was surprisingly a lady. She had curly auburn hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She also wore square rimmed glasses that accompanied her face nicely. _She must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher_, Draco thought to himself, _No wonder Snape is staring her down._ Professor Snape had always wanted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts but was always stuck in potions, and everyone knew it.   
  
"Welcome, welcome to yet another new year at Hogwarts! First off, welcome new and sorted first years! Well, that's it. Quacker! Fringe! Bogies! Troll!" Draco smirked as all of the newly sorted first years looked dumbfounded and looked around, asking if he was crazy. Finally! Food! Draco cried out in his head. When the food magically appeared on the golden dishes, he quickly piled up his plate. Beside him, Blaise Zabini started a conversation.   
  
"There's a rumour `oing about there being a ball `gain this year," he said in excitement, mouth full of food. Draco handed him a napkin to wipe his face with, "Oops! Sorry `Raco."   
  
"What´s this about a ball?" Pansy quickly butted in. She had stolen the seat of Millicent Bulstrode just so she could just sit near Draco. "Draco, you're _obviously_ going to ask me, aren't you?" she asked with a smug look on her pug-like face.   
  
"In case you didn't notice Pansy, there are lots of other girls who are hotter than you," he drawled and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh Drakey, you're so funny," she laughed stupidly.   
  
"Am I?" he muttered as he ate some meat pasties. He looked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. He looked down it and saw the mudblood, Hermione Granger. He looked at her closely and noted she had matured quite a bit. She was actually a bit pretty. He then looked at the Hufflepuff table and stared at the girls there. He did the same to the Ravenclaw table. As he looked, his eyes stopped abruptly at Mikomi. He suddenly got an anxious, empty feeling. He felt like he couldn't eat anymore.   
  
"Drakey, are you okay?" Pansy simpered, seeing the disgusted look on his face.   
  
"Pansy, I'm fine. If I was sick, looking at you would only make it worse," he replied. Pansy pouted, but then looked as if she remembered something and suddenly asked, "But you're still going to go to the ball with me, right?" Draco quickly choked on his pumpkin juice.   
  
"What?! We don't even know for sure if there is a ball!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Hmm," she answered, eyeing him strangely.   
  
  


The next morning, the students received their class schedules. Draco was hoping he didn't have any classes with the Ravenclaws, so he wouldn't have to deal with Mikomi. Down the breakfast table, Professor Snape quickly passed out the pieces of parchment with the classes and times.   
  
"Potions with the Gryffindors, _again_! Seven straight years! Blimey I'm sick of this!" Blaise exclaimed. Blaise always spoke his opinion and was very straightforward. He had brown wavy hair and a little dapple of freckles on his nose, "What other houses do we have in our classes?"   
  
"Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology with the ever witty and clever Ravenclaws," Draco replied glumly. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs and in his two choice classes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, he had with a mix of other seventh year students from all four houses.   
  
"At least we don´t have to deal with the bloody Gryffindors a lot this year," a boy with blonde hair said.   
  
"But we've had Potions with them for each year!" Pansy whined.   
  
"Quit your complaining Parkinson," Draco said, irritable with his schedule. "If you haven't noticed, all the Slytherins are disappointed."   
  
"What's your deal anyway Draco?" Pansy replied, fire in her eyes.   
  
"You."   
  
"Me? _Moi_? You're so hilarious Draco!"   
  
"And her," and he nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. The little groups of Slytherin seventh years looked toward the table. Fortunately, he didn't totally show them Mikomi or they would be asking dumb questions.   
  
"Who?" the pug-faced girl asked.   
  
"None of your business," Draco snapped, in a tone that said the conversation was over. He finished his toast and left.   
  
  


His first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Shirley, who was actually a very good professor. Strict but nice, awarding points whenever she could find a reason to.   
  
"You all are seventh years, aren't you?" she asked sternly. The students nodded in reply, "Of course you are. And I've read over the years you've studied greatly on three main curses, Unforgivable Curses, as well as Dark creatures. Now, we'll be going into something deeper. You," and she pointed to Ernie Macmillan who looked like he was about to fall asleep but suddenly perked up.   
  
"Yes, Professor?" he asked nervously. Professor Shirley asked him to explain how the Pain Reliving Curse could be defeated easily. It turned out to be an interesting class and the Slytherins left with fifty newly earned house points.   
  
  


The students quickly filed into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Draco quickly remembered that the Ravenclaws were in this class as well. As he sat down, Mikomi eyed him sending a cold chill down his spine.   
  
"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall greeted, "Through your six years of training, you have learned the basics of transfiguration in this class. Now each of you is ready for the advanced level. First off, we'll be learning how to transform creatures, live of course, into other living creatures. This sounds like beginner's work, but what makes it so advanced?" Through the classroom of students, practically all of the Ravenclaws´ hands shop up, while the Slytherins stayed put. _Bloody hell, it's like a class full of Grangers!_ he thought, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Mr. DeVonne," the professor chose. _And ten points to Ravenclaw_, Draco mocked, rolling his eyes again. "Mr. Malfoy, you seem awfully bored. I presume you'll be able to demonstrate how to transform a cat into a mouse then?" Draco didn't know what to do. He was caught off guard. He swallowed his pride and answered, "Of course, professor." Professor McGonagall motioned him to continue. He nervously got up and pointed his wand at the bat. BOOM! There was a big cloud of smoke and sparks everywhere and Draco's face was covered in ashes, while his hands were burnt. Everyone looked at his cat; it was completely hairless! It was also scared out of its wits.   
  
"Hmm," Professor McGonagall pursed her lips as she eyed Draco irritably. "Ms. Lang, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the nurse." The seventeen-year-old boy's eyes widened.   
  
"Professor, I completely understand, but anyone but _her_!" he pleaded.   
  
"It's either that or you go around the rest of the day looking like that and your burn stinging." Draco slumped and muttered, "Fine." As he and Mikomi moved to leave, the professor stated, "And that's fifty points from Slytherin." You could hear the snickers from the Ravenclaws and groans from the Slytherins down the hall.   
  
"Smart move, you mindless prat," Mikomi told Draco as they were quickly walked to the infirmary.   
  
"Oh, well, you're a bloody Ravenclaw, so you should be proud of Slytherin's loss of points," he snapped back.   
  
"Oh, the little nancy boy is in a bad mood," the girl mocked, crossing her arms.   
  
"You seem to have your knickers in a twist, don´t you?"   
  
"Wet tosser."   
  
"_It_-Girl."   
  
"Does the little baby want his dummy?"   
  
"Bugger off!"   
  
"Hah! You wish!" and she ended as the arrived at the nurse's office. Madame Pomfrey came out asking what had happened.   
  
"He was being a stupid, mindless prat and blew up his cat," Mikomi exclaimed. Draco scowled back.   
  
"Was not! I was simply demonstrating!"   
  
"Some job you did!"   
  
"Hush! Here, let me tend to your burns," Madame Pomfrey said, raising an eyebrow at the two's behavior. "Why don´t you wait? It will only take a couple of minutes." She had Draco wash his face so she could see a clear view of his burns. Someone else came in and the nurse bustled over to her new patient, leaving Mikomi to heal his cuts and burns.   
  
"W-what?" Mikomi exclaimed as Madam Pomfrey handed her the jar of orange-coloured paste.   
  
"Jut apply it to the burns. It doesn't take an expert."   
  
"Yeah, _Lang_," Draco remarked, "I thought you were a Ravenclaw. They are supposed to be clever." Mikomi slapped him on the arm and he quickly shut up. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Were you just being too proud?" as she spread the cream on his pale hand.   
  
"What?"   
  
"When you got up to demonstrate."   
  
"Maybe. Why should you know? I'm a Malfoy!"   
  
"Obviously. So, you were just being a prat then?"   
  
"You wish." Mikomi giggled a bit.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing," she replied.   
  
"Answer me."   
  
"No, it's just funny how your snide remarks have evolved a bit." Draco pondered this a bit, smiled a little and said, "They have haven't they?"   
  
"I remember that time when that kid pushed me down and I was going to get up and beat the crap out of him, but you told me not to," Mikomi thought, remembering events from the past, "And then we argued a bit. I called you a wuss and you answered with some snide comment that shut me up."   
  
"It was `_You'll only duff him up a bit. You aren't as strong like you think you are! You just wish you are!_´ I think," Draco replied.   
  
"Yeah! And then I ended up punching you!"   
  
"That hurt, coming from a girl."   
  
"Shut up." They were actually getting along until Madame Pomfrey interrupted and Mikomi was all done. As they walked back, Draco asked, "What was the deal with you remembering times when we were _actually_ best friends?"   
  
"Well, you asked why I laughed!" she replied.   
  
"You were being annoying!"   
  
"Pompous git."   
  
"Mindless prat." After that, Draco and Mikomi were back to how they were before they started getting along, arguing about everything and calling each other names.


	3. A Long Story

**"Girl from the Past"**

**Written By: Cordy Says Hi**

**Chapter 3: A Long Story**

Blaise sighed. This group of Ravenclaws ahead of him was taking a really long time. If he didn't hurry, he'd be even later for Charms than he already was.

"Mikomi, you should have been here three years ago! You know Draco Malfoy right?" asked Lisa Turpin.

"Yeah, you could say that. Unfortunately," Mikomi replied. _Draco Malfoy?_ Blaise thought, _Hmm, I might as well listen. Maybe I can get something on him!_

"It was quite the scene! He was turned into a white ferret for being the git he is!"

"Ha ha! Really? All of this sounds so familiar," Mikomi laughed. This caught the attention of the Ravenclaw girls, as well as Blaise.

"How so?"

"Draco's always getting into a mess of things isn't he? When we were nine, he was trying to show off and was waving his father's wand around. In the end, he turned himself into a chicken." At hearing this, the other three girls laughed at the thought of the platinum-blonde haired boy turning himself into a chicken. This interested Blaise terribly and he rushed to Charms to get Draco to explain what he'd heard.

Blaise finally caught up to Draco, with an extremely evil smirk spreading across his face. As Draco looked upon the smirk, he got really nervous. When Blaise had a smirk, it always meant something was up, and generally, something he wouldn't like.

"Okay, what's up this time," Draco asked, cautiously. The dark haired teenager replied with a simple shrug, keeping the smirk upon his face.

"Oh nothing. Just heard an interesting story. A _very _interesting story," Blaise said.

"And what was this very interesting story about?" the other boy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"A _chicken_," Blaise continued. _Oh bugger! What if this is about that dumb chicken incident?!_ Draco cried out in his head, wincing, _How__ did Blaise find out?_ As Draco was thinking quickly, Blaise asked, "So, were you a twit or did you just want to see what would happen?"

"How did you, of all people, find out about that?" Draco demanded. If the story got to the Gryffindors, he would be humiliated for the rest of his life.

"Hey, I just happened to be at a certain place and a certain time when I overheard it," Blaise replied as the two of them sat down in the Charms classroom, "It was that new girl. What's her name? Well, either way, she's in Ravenclaw." Draco tensed after hearing this.

"I should have known. _It-Girl_," he muttered through gritted teeth. As he said this Draco looked across the room to see Mikomi taking her seat with her Ravenclaw friends.

"Who's _It-Girl_?"

"Mikomi Lang. Man, she's so wet!" the blonde boy said in anger, "She's going to pay for this!" Blaise raised an eyebrow and asked, "How would she know something like that?" Draco quickly turned to look at him.

"Eh? It's none of your business," he answered bluntly. Before Blaise could speak, Professor Flitwick arrived to begin his class.

"Good day class. Where we were yesterday? Ah, yes, we were working on our Healing Charms," the short wizard greeted. As the professor continued to begin his Charms class, Blaise quietly nagged Draco about Mikomi.

"Come on, Draco. Come one," he whispered, nudging Draco's arm, "You know how annoying I can get when I don't know something." As Blaise said this, he grinned knowing how this would affect Draco's nerves.

"If I tell you, will you sod off? Fine. Well, my family and her family are close friends, so naturally, we _were_ best friends," he spilled.

"You _were_?"

"She did something really shirty that got us into this endless row."

"Eh? What'd she do?" At this point, Draco got so annoyed that he almost broke his quill.

"Just bugger off, Blaise," he growled. At this, Blaise nudged his elbow and pointed across the room.

"Is that Mikomi?" the dark haired boy asked a bit louder than usual. At hearing he name, Mikomi snapped her head up and turned to glare at Draco.

"What are you looking at?" sneered the teenage boy. She shrugged and spat back saying, "Nothing. Obviously, a brainless git." Blaise, hearing this, smirked and said to Draco, "Whoa! Is it just me or is it cold in here?"

"Shut your trap, Zabini," Draco snapped. Soon enough, the Charms lesson was over and as the students filed out, Blaise said, "Draco, what she said was harsh! I can't believe that you two were ever friends!"

"Yeah? Same with everyone else."

"So, whatever happened between you two anyway?"

"I should just make you my bloody secret keeper shouldn't I?"

"Really? Thanks Draco!" Blaise exclaimed and slapped him on the back.

"No, you idiot. I couldn't even trust you with even my darkest secret," Draco said, exasperated. As he said this, he thought of his family. _Bloody hell! I almost let it slip out! _he screamed in his mind, _Damn! I _have_ to be more careful!_

"Well? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later I suppose." The two Slytherin seventh years turned the corner and suddenly there was a crash with parchment and quills flying everywhere.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"What do you think smart one?"

"Oh god. Your are _the_ last person I want to deal with!"

"_Lang_?" Draco realized through the entire mess.

"What _Malfoy_?" she spat. The three seventh years got up and faced each other. Draco and Mikomi glared at each other and spat at each other back and forth, while Blaise stood there, pretending to be invisible.

"I should have known," Draco stated coldly.

"Known what?"

"That you would be wet enough to go blabbing the chicken incident."

"It's not as if people would know the difference."

"She's got you there Draco," Blaise snickered. Both of them snapped their heads in his direction.

"Bugger off," they said in unison.

"Is there trouble here Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Lang?" asked a deep voice behind them. The three students turned to face Professor Snape with his black robes billowing behind him.

"No professor," Draco replied.

"Good then. Carry on. Wouldn't want to be late for lunch now, would we?" the Potions Master said smoothly, ending the conversation. Each student picked up their own things and took off in the opposite directions, Blaise with Draco. As Draco was walking angrily, he saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye and he stopped abruptly. Blaise, not noticing, bumped into the taller male.

"Oy! Why did you stop so suddenly, eh?" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose as if it hurt. Draco rolled his eyes and replied, "Shut your trap, Zabini. _Please_." He walked over to the spot where the object shimmered. It was silver. Sterling silver to be exact. It was a bracelet. A bracelet that looked oddly similiar to the one he had given to Mikomi five years ago.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, trying to see what Draco found. Finally, he had gotten a glimpse of it and said, "Draco, it's just a bracelet. You're…you're not going to really…wear that are you?"

"Jesus Blaise, how bloody stupid can you get?" Draco asked in annoyance, "Do you think this thing would even fit? Besides, I know who the owner of it is anyway." _It is Mikomi's_, he thought as he studied it closer, _I wonder why she kept the bloody gift. Now that I look at it, it was a stupid and cheap present._

"Really? Who's is it? We can ransom it! Make money! Make money!" the immature Blaise chanted.

"Blaise, once in your life, could you please, _shut up_?"

"Make money! Make money!"

"Obviously not."

During lunch, Draco saw Mikomi leave the Ravenclaw table. _Probably just noticed that her stupid bracelet is missing, _he thought. He decided that he should see what she would do if she found out that he had it. Draco smirked, left the table, and followed her. They traced back where they crashed into each other. He watched Mikomi search for something and after a few seconds, he came around the corner, holdup the silver jewelry.

"Do you happen to be looking for this cheap piece of junk?" he sneered. She immediately turned around and faced him. Once facing Draco, she returned a look of loathing.

"Drac-Malfoy," she replied curtly.

"Lang," Draco began, "Honestly, I'm quite surprised that you even held on to this, let alone, wore it."

"How would you even know if I wore-"

"And look at how you're so worried about not finding it," he pointed out. Mikomi stiffened.

"I see. And why do you even care that I wear it?" she retaliated. She had a point. If he really didn't care, he wouldn't be holding it before her, bugging her about how she wore it, "Either way, return it to me."

"Why? I gave it to you. And now look at our relationship now! I think it's best that I keep it."

"Give it back you moron!"

"Why should I?! I don't even understand why you kept the bloody thing."  
"You wouldn't understand. You don't have feelings at all," Mikomi said angrily, "All you are is ice. Cold ice. Unfeeling and hateful."

"Ouch, that hurt me. Right there,' he mockingly pouted, pointing to his heart. Mikomi's fists tightened.

"Just give it back! Now!"

"Pay me. You know daddy can always buy it back for you."

"Leave my family out of it. Just give me back the bracelet!"

"No-" He immediately didn't finish his sentence because Mikomi slapped him, harder this time. Not only did she slap him, she kicked him in the shins. From the pain, he dropped her precious bracelet. Fortunately for him, Professor McGonagall was patrolling the halls and saw the girl beat Draco up.

"Ms. Lang! An intelligent girl like you should know that fighting is not allowed here in Hogwarts!" the strict professor scolded, "That earns you a detention and fifty points from Ravenclaw!"

"Yes professor. It won't happen again," Mikomi replied respectfully, shooting daggers at the other student.

"We'll see," Professor McGonagall eyed the girl through her square glasses, "Mr. Malfoy, I presume that you are all right? If you are bleeding, have Ms. Lang escort you to the infirmary." After Draco nodded in reply, she quickly left, dark green robes following her trail.

"Heh, you just lost fifty whole points for your shirty house! Well, it looks like I'm not bleeding. It seems you're losing your touch Lang," he teased massaging his leg.

"Yeah, but I haven't had practice. And it was worth it."

As Draco and Blaise were walking to Potions, Blaise got back to the subject of Mikomi.

"So, whatever really happened to you two?" he asked, emphasizing 'really'. Before Draco replied, he heard Pansy scream.

"Drakey! What happened to your poor face?!"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'm fine, Parkinson." She pouted yet again and walked away with her followers behind her.

"So, you never answered my question."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Duh…that was the point of the question."

"I…I kissed her. There. That's all I'm telling you!" Draco answered, frustrated and annoyed like always.

"That's awesome! You did the right thing," Blaise commended, "Going from friends to a happy couple! Lucky for you, she's cute!"

"Yeah, it's great all right. And she never spoke or saw me ever again. Until this year." The two Slytherins walked off to the dungeons, completely ignorant grin that spread across Ron Weasley's face nearby.


End file.
